Taking The Leap
by ThatPoppyGirl
Summary: This is a story about how all the kids of Sky High find love, if not in the way they expect. Mainly focuses on Warren and Magenta. Layla/Will Zach/OC Ethan/OC Warren/Ice Gril Warren/Magenta
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I cant take credit for the idea of Zach's powers evolving, that was rune-spirit idea and I take absolutely no credit for it! **

**Ni Hum Ah, is Chinese for Hello, and Tai Chi Yen is goodbye **

**Taking the Leap**

**Chapter One: Catching Up **

**This is set six months after Will and the Others defeated Royal Pain. Here are some important events you missed.  
Layla was moved to Hero class, despite her protest.  
Gwen, Penny, Speed and Lash all were released from jail.  
Gwen was expelled from Sky High.  
Speed, Lash and Penny all were charged with 150 hours of community service, but were otherwise un-punished. **

**Warren and Will became best friends. **

**Will and Layla became the golden couple.  
Magenta and Zack dated for a month but came to a mutual agreement to break it off, Zach thought Magenta was getting a little too weird, and Magenta though Zach was too much of a dork, and slightly up-himself. There more like brother and sister now, they have a good friendship.  
Warren and Ice Girl started dating, they were on again, off again, there relationship was good at the start but had since gone down the drain, but Ice Girl was refusing to break up with Warren wanting to keep him for his new found HUNK status had made him very popular. **

"Hey guys guess what?" said Ethan as he came to sit with his group of super friends at there cafeteria table, it used to be Warren's 'tough guy' table, but since then Layla, Will, Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Warren and Warren's girl friend Ashley, better know as Ice Girl had all began sitting there, "You're a dork and I'm not?" asked Magenta looking up from her sandwich, "No! I got moved to hero class!" said Ethan proudly, Zach choked on his drink and Warren pounded him on the back, "Since when?" asked Layla, "Well lately I've been able to melt things! Not just myself watch!" said Ethan, he grabbed a fork and it dissolved into a shiny silver liquid, Magenta pushed her head back her eyes raised with mild shock, "Wow! That's great Ethan" said Will, "Yeah just went and showed coach Boomer" said Ethan smiling, "Wait how come he's moved into Hero class and I'm not?" asked Zach, "Because his powers are evolving" said Ashley sliding her tray to sit next to Warren he grimaced when he saw her, she sat down oblivious giving Warren a quick kiss when she sat down, Magenta rolled her eyes and looked back down at her plate, "Well mine are too! I can now turn my glow on when I want to and control how much! And it can even be seen in the day!" said Zach, "Yeah but Zach" said Warren slowly, "You glow! That's it!" said Magenta harshly, Zach pouted and stabbed at his pudding, the group of friends sat chatting and when the bell rang they made there way to class, "Good luck Popsicle" called Warren, Ethan smiled then headed into class with Layla and Will, Warren and Ashley headed down the hall the opposite direction heading off to there Senior class, Magenta and Zach stood in the hallway, neither of them needed to say it but they were both thinking it, all there friends were hero's while they were still stuck as side kicks, "Should we go to class?" asked Zach, Magenta sighed, "Yeah come on" she said and they headed into the class room.

"Ni Hum Ah" said Warren in Chinese to Ms. Chen, "Ah Warren you're a little early" said Ms. Chen, "Yeah I needed to get away from Ashley" said Warren, "Right-o!" said Ms. Chen, the old women pulled on her classes, her gray hair shining in the red light as she poked her head out from the kitchen, "My Granddaughter is coming to visit! So I need to get all the orders out so I can see her, usually I would meet her at her Mother's house, but I couldn't get away this weekend, so she agreed to come here" said Ms. Chen smiling, Warren nodded taking two plates out from the counter and taking them to the assigned table.

Warren worked non stop for the next two hours grateful to be busy, and keeping his mind off Ashley, he didn't like her anymore, he knew he'd have to tell her soon, but he didn't deliberately want to hurt her, so he suffered in silence, he had no reason to break up with her, apart from the fact that it was making him miserable.  
Warren went out the back and began washing the dishes as another waiter took over the serving of the food, it wasn't that Warren didn't like people but he preferred the work out the back because it gave him time to think.

It was around nine thirty and Lee, another waiter was about to finish up, "Alright I'm off there's only like three people out there Warren so not too much for you to do" said Lee, Warren nodded up from the dishes, "Tia Chi Yen Ms. Chen" said Lee, he then walked out of the paper lantern, "Warren Chan! Come here!" called Ms. Chen, she was hunched over holding something close to her body, "What is it Ms. Chen?" asked Warren "Tomorrow is my Daughter's Death anniversary, I'm going to give this to her daughter, my granddaughter" said Ms. Chen, she showed Warren a wooden box, "What's in it?" asked Warren, "Open it!" said Ms. Chen, Warren did, inside was a purple cushion, on the cushion was a gold locket, it was large as a ping-pong ball, and it was oval shaped, it had small purple stones in it, "Purple was my Daughter's favorite colour, and my granddaughters! This was hers! I gave it to my daughter when she was fifteen! Now I'm going to give it to my granddaughter" said Ms. Chen smiling, Warren smiled "How old is your Granddaughter?" asked Warren with mild interest, "Fifteen! She was just six when her mother died" said Ms. Chen, "I'm sorry!" said Warren feeling uncomfortable, "She was a great Super Hero, power to change anything into stone!" said Ms. Chen laughing, "I think your Granddaughter will love it!" said Warren smiling he handed the box back to Ms. Chen, in all the years he had worked for the Chen's Warren hadn't ever met Ms. Chen's Daughter or her granddaughter, "Thank you Warren! Oh before you go out I'm having trouble lighting the stove, could you?" said Ms. Chen nodding to the stove, Warren clicked his fingers and the pilot light on the stove clicked on, he then pushed open the door and headed into the restaurant, only a few people were there, one old couple was waiting for there meal, another was a man eating away at his steak and another was one person sitting alone at the other end of the restaurant, Warren walked over to them, he noticed they had a bowl of rice in-front of them, untouched, "You done with that?" asked Warren, he then looked at the person, it was Magenta, her purple hair was all hanging down by her shoulders, it was curled into ringlets, her purple streaks shone under the red Paper Lantern light, she was wearing a simple purple jumper, with her purple cuffs missing, "Hey!" said Warren slightly surprised, "You work here?" asked Magenta surprised, "Yeah" said Warren blushing, only Layla knew he worked here, he blushed even more, "If you-" began Warren dangerously, "Relax, your secret's safe with me Dish-Boy" said Magenta "What are you doing here?" asked Warren trying to sound menacing, "Nothing, just came to think" said Magenta, "Oh I see" said Warren immediately softening and sitting down, "And what would require thinking?" asked Warren, "Oh it's nothing!" said Magenta looking down at her rice and poking it with her chopsticks, Warren nodded, he pushed his hair out of his eyes, he had it tied back but a few stray hairs were getting in his eyes, he leaned back and looked at Magenta, he couldn't help but notice, but with her hair down she looked quite good, she didn't look so intimidating, he could see that something was bothering her and for some reason it concerned him, "Well what are you doing here? Cant be working this late!" said Magenta pointedly, "Hiding from Ashley she's trying to take me shopping" said Warren, Magenta laughed and Warren smiled, he didn't smile much, but hearing Magenta laugh made him want to smile, her laugh was contagious, "Please Purple Worms will wriggle in Ashley's ears before you go 'shopping'" said Magenta, Warren shook his head, part of the reason Zach and Magenta had broken up was because she said random things like that, Zach found it frightening but Warren liked it, she was an individual, something that was hard to find these days, he and Magenta talked for the next hour, in all there friendship Warren hadn't ever really sat down and talked to her, he regretted that now, she was really laid back and easy to talk to, "So give! What's going on?" asked Warren, Magenta went quite, "Well its just you know, everyone's powers are evolving and well mine aren't" said Magenta quietly, "Layla, Mine and Will's aren't!" said Warren pointedly, "Yeah but you guys are already hero's! I'm not!" said Magenta, "Oh please Maj! It'll happen! You don't need to worry about it!" said Warren glad that he had found out what was troubling her, "Yeah, What about you and Ashley? What's happening there?" asked Magenta, "ah yeah" said Warren grabbing the back of his neck and bearing his teeth.

Magenta smiled, she had enjoyed talking to Warren this last hour, he was a really good listener, she hadn't ever had a conversation like this with Zach, and it help that Warren was half good looking, with his hair tied back and with his shirt that was sleeveless it seemed to highlight his muscles, Magenta smiled as she looked up and Warren was smiling at her, she knew what was happening; she was getting a crush on Warren Peace, and she liked it.

"Want to share a fortune cookie?" asked Magenta grabbing one off the plate, and holding it up "Sure" said Warren grabbing the end lazily, his fingers brush the end's of Magenta's, he felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his fingers, Magenta felt it to, like a warm feeling that shot through her entire body, she succumbed to the feeling, it was a nice feeling, Warren was confused he felt as though a guinea pig was running around in the bottom of his stomach, he looked at Magenta and he saw her differently, her skin looked flawless, her black curls bounced beside her face, her eyes that usually held a fierce look, looked kind and inviting, as Warren broke the cookie his eyes didn't leave Magenta's, she smiled as she looked down, the piece of paper was stuck in Warren's part of the cookie, Magenta grabbed it from his hand, "Hmm 'You will be happier with a new love'" read Magenta, she rolled her eyes and threw the paper down, "That's original" she said folding her arms on the edge of the table, "Hmm" said Warren, he tried to seem uninterested but he couldn't help but think about what the cookie meant, he looked down at his watch, it was 10:35, his shift had officially finished about an half an hour ago "I better go" said Warren heaving himself out of the chair, "Nice talking with you Hot Head" said Magenta looking back down at her rice, Warren smiled that was Magenta's nick name for him, "Yeah see ya Cat Food" said Warren, Magenta smiled and looked up at him, Warren continued into the back of the restaurant and finished washing the dishes, the old couple had left as well as the lonely man, Warren pulled his jacket on and slung his bag over his shoulder, he looked behind him at the booth where Magenta was, she was stirring a cup of tea with a spoon, Warren smiled to himself he had had fun with Magenta tonight, he walked out of the paper lantern and went home, he walked up the stairs and into his room, he was so tired that he didn't even bother changing he immediately fell down on his bed and went to sleep, but before he did he had a vision of Magenta looking up from her rice and smiling at him at the Paper Lantern, Warren smiled into his pillow, for a strange reason that Warren didn't have the strength to worry about, he looked forward to seeing Magenta tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Not the girl I thought you were **

Warren pushed his books back into his locker, he had just gotten out of Physics and Air Flight class, today was theory, and Warren had no interest in it what so ever he had listened to his i-pod the entire time, "Hey Warren" said Layla walking up to Warren holding a contain filled with Salad, she was holding Will's hand, Ethan and Zach were standing with them "Hey guys" said Warren, "Were going to the cafeteria to eat lunch you coming?" asked Will, "Yeah" said Warren closing his locker and heading down the hall with Will, Layla, Zach and Ethan, they got the lunch special, which was spaghetti, Layla had her salad, everyone then grabbed a pudding and a drink and headed to there table, Magenta was already sitting there, "Guys I think there's something wrong with Maj" said Layla as they headed to the table, "What do you mean?" asked Ethan, Warren looked at Layla as he carried his tray to his table with mild interest, "Because she was really quite during class" said Zach, "And this morning I could swear I saw her brush a tear away on the bus" said Layla, "Well why don't we just ask her?" asked Will, "You don't just ask some one what's wrong Will" said Layla and they approached the table, "Why not?" asked Zach, "Because its insensitive! Now shhh!" said Layla as they came into ear shot of the table, Magenta was wearing her purple jumper from last night, except her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing her normal purple cuffs and rings, she had a bowl of spaghetti and a juice sitting on the blue lunch tray but she wasn't eating it, she had a book sitting on the table and she was holding a pencil, that was moving away on the paper, "Hey Maj" said Layla brightly as she sat down, Magenta nodded not looking up from her paper, "how was hero support?" asked Ethan, "Yeah great! Were learning about catch phrases, and how to compliment your hero" said Zach, "Yeah we were just learning about how to escape from handcuffs and stuff" said Will, "It was cool all I had to do was melt!" said Ethan brightly "How was your class Warren?" asked Layla "Yeah, boring" said Warren "Hey Magenta how are things?" asked Zach, Magenta shrugged, Warren studied Magenta and saw a necklace he hadn't seen her wear before, but he was sure he had seen it some where, "What's with you Magenta? You've been quite all day" said Layla, "Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" asked Magenta looking up, Warren titled his head trying to think, where had he seen that necklace? "Come on Maj we know some things up" said Will "Its none of your business!" snapped Magenta, everyone jumped back, Magenta looked down then looked at her food, she folded her book and pushed the tray away, "You know what? I'm not even hungry" said Magenta as she stood up and walked away, Warren watched the necklace bounce on her chest, his eyes squinted as he tried to snap a mental picture of it, Warren stared back at his tray as Magenta walked out of the cafeteria, he looked up, that had been the necklace Ms. Chen and showed him in the box, but what was Magenta doing with it? That was suppose to go to Ms. Chen Granddaughter, Warren shot up as he came to a realization, "Warren where are you going?" asked Will, "I'll see you later" said Warren grabbing his bag, he walked out of the cafeteria, Magenta was Ms. Chen's granddaughter, thought Warren as he walked through the corridor to the front steps, that means Magenta's Mum, thought Warren as he pushed open the doors to the front steps, died today, he finished in his head, he saw Magenta sitting on the ground her back against the wall she was hunched in the fetal position, Warren ran over Magenta, "Maj" said Warren sitting in front of her, Magenta looked up, Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her purple mascara was running down her cheeks, she looked at Warren silently, her eyes not leavening his "you know don't you?" asked Magenta, "Yeah" said Warren quietly, "Don't tell the others" said Magenta quietly looking away from Warren for the first time, Warren shook his head he felt nothing but sympathy for Magenta right then, he saw Magenta's shoulders move up and down and he realized she was crying, Warren had never seen Magenta cry, she had always been this strong individual character, he never thought he'd ever see her cry, and now that he had all he wanted to do was to comfort her and make her feel better.

Warren slid along the ground he draped his arm around Magenta's shoulder, and pulled her close, her face consorted with tears and she put her hand up to her face, Warren put his other arm around Magenta's front and pulled her closer so her face was buried in his chest, Warren didn't worry about going to class once the bell went, that wasn't where he needed to be, right now he needed to be with Magenta, and that was where he would stay.

Magenta cried and cried, her Grandmother had given her the necklace last night, a necklace that had belonged to her mother, she hadn't thought about her mother in years, but some how getting the necklace made her realize just how long her mother had been gone.

Magenta didn't care about the rain, she couldn't feel it, she had been just six when her mother died, and nine years later the wound of loosing her still felt raw, sometimes when she was littler she could be home sitting on the couch half expecting to see her mother walk through the door, but as she got older she simply forgot about it.

Magenta exhaled she was glad that Warren was with her, she needed some comfort, and she felt safe with him.

Warren rubbed Magenta's shoulders, he hoped she didn't feel cold, he himself was warm, he was never cold, he liked having Magenta in his arms, being so close to her made him feel warm in his stomach and his head feel fuzzy, he could hear Magenta's breath slow, "you ok now?" asked Warren concerned, Magenta nodded, Warren took his arms away from around Magenta's shoulders and immediately regretted it, the fuzzy feeling in his head left and he the warm feeling in his stomach was gone, Warren stood up, he then spun around and extend his hand to Magenta, she flung her hand into his, Warren felt the bolt of electricity shoot through his arm, searing through him until it reached his stomach.

Magenta grasped her fingers around Warren's hand, she felt as if guinea pigs were crawling across her skin, she felt a prickling on her neck that felt as if something light and fluffy was brushing against it. Warren then pulled his arm back and pulled her up, her feet sliding towards him on the ground slightly, Magenta was yanked off the ground and pulled up right, the ground gave way from under her and before Magenta knew it she was standing face to face with Warren.

Warren stared into Magenta's eyes, it hadn't occurred to him that when he pulled Magenta up that she would end up this close to him, there faces were a mere ten centimeters away.

Warren stared at Magenta, her purple hair shone in the sun, she was so beautiful, her skin looked flawless, her eyes were big brown pools, and her lips were a pink that looked really soft.

Magenta stared into Warrens eyes, he had been so kind to her, she wanted nothing more that to kiss him, she was losing herself in the moment, then all of a sudden she yanked her hands away from his as if they were scalding hot, Warren looked down at his hand confused, it was fine, he looked at Magenta who was staring at the ground uncomfortable, Magenta was looking any where but at Warren's face, he has a girlfriend Magenta said to herself, "W-we should go" said Magenta thrusting her thumb in the direction of the school, "Yeah" said Warren hesitatingly, Magenta sucked in her lip quickly then continued into the Sky High building, Warren sighed, regretful that there time together hadn't lasted longer, Warren walked Magenta to her next class, she didn't need books for her practical gadgetry lesson for hero support with Mr. Boy, and Warren would get his later, "Thanks for well…everything" Said Magenta stopping outside her classroom door, "Its ok" said Warren standing by the door, Magenta turned around to go into her class but stopped and turned back to Warren, vexed as to why he was still there, "You can go, I promise not to have a nervous break down" said Magenta smiling, Warren smiled back, Magenta then looked down and turned the door knob, pushed the door and headed into her class, Warren stared at the door for a moment then headed down the hallway.

His feelings towards Magenta confused him, ever since talking to her last night he had felt weird, then sitting out there on the steps made him even more confused, 'maybe I'm was just being a good friend' thought Warren as he stopped by his locker, opening his locker and taking out his books Warren realized that he didn't want to be Magenta's friend anymore, he wanted to be more, perhaps a boyfriend?

Shutting his locker Warren sighed the leaned against it,that was it, he liked Magenta, lost in his thoughts Warren looked down at the marble floor, he didn't notice a pretty blond walking down the hallway towards him, "Warren! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Mad Science?" asked Ashley stopping in front of Warren and placing her hands on her hips, "I was just helping out a friend" said Warren dully, "Oh! Why?" asked Ashley, "Because she was upset!" growled Warren getting annoyed, why had he ever gone out with Ashley? She was so self centered and dumb, "Well Medulla is really pissed!" said Ashley, Warren rolled his eyes then continued down the hallway towards his class.

Magenta slung her bag over her shoulder, she felt better, after she had succeeded in placing Mr. Boy in a full body bind with ropes that knocked him out of his chair, and seeing Zach's attack back-fire and wrap him in roped instead of Mr. Boy, she had felt so much better, but non of that compared to having Warren hug her for half the afternoon, that was half of the reason she was on such a high.

Walking out of the Sky High building Magenta saw Warren sitting on one of the white brick walls around the garden, he had a book in his hand and was reading, Magenta smiled, he looked really cute with his head down like that, she smiled to herself, she fingered her locket and sighed, her bus was here.

"Come on Maj!" called Layla, Warren looked up, he saw Magenta run down the steps, her bag bouncing on her back, she certainly looked a lot happier, he titled his head as he watched the locket bounce off her chest, she talked to Layla for a moment before heading over to the bus, she turned around staring straight at Warren, he straightened up so as to look at Magenta more clearly, she bit down on one side of her cheek as she smiled at him, she then waved and jumped on the bus, Warren grinned as he saw the bus take off, the thought of him making Magenta feel better filled him with a good feeling that he didn't know how to describe.


End file.
